Once Upon A Time: Golden Locks and Rusted Keys
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: Marigold-"Goldilocks"-is an 18 year old fugitive who lives in the Enchanted Forest by her own wits and cunning personality. She isn't exactly simpatico with certain powerful figures and is forced to run for her life until The Evil Queen casts a curse sending everyone to a place were the only happy ending will be hers. With all the rotten luck this "Curse" doesn't even hold a candle
1. Chapter 1

**Beforeanyone asks, this is a flash back before the curse, but just the flasback. It's already midnight here and I have Qtrs. In the morning so I'll update soon! So thanks, and Enjoy!**

**~Rate, Comment, Follow, Subscribe!~**

* * *

Marigold ran as fast as she could. She didn't have time to stop. She definitely didn't have time to stop with the Royal Guard and pretty much everyone in the Enchanted Forest after her. The Queen had a bounty on her head, she had broken a deal she had made with Rumplestiltskin-by some miricale-and robbed King James...not the brightest idea.

"Over there! Follow her!" She heard behind her the galloping of horses and she cursed under her breath.

"They've brought in the bloody cavalry!" She whispered frantically to herself, trying to keep the positive attitude running along with her body. She jumped over a tree trunk, and ducked under a thick branch. As she continued her attempt to our run about a dozen horses and armed men, she unsheathed a small golden bladed dagger. To her relief, she heard the Royal Guards take an unexpected turn, and noticing that they were headed in a different direection, Marigold decided to take a breather. She panted heavily, her chest moving at the rate of a ping-pong ball bouncing across a table, and placed a hand firmly on the trunk of a nearby tree for support. She grabbed at her throat, taking in gallons of air at a time, when she realized something wasn't right. The guards should have realized that she wasn't there by now, it all seemed a little to...quite, a little too...

An arrow shot past her ear at an alarming speed. She had absolutely no time to react before it embedded itself in the tree's massive trunk. It just barely nicked the skin on her cheek, creating a small cut that began to drip with blood. Her eyes went wide, and her blood ran cold.

"So close," She cringed, squeezing her eyes shut, and clenching her fist against the tree trunk.

"You can't out run magic, Dearie," An almost crazed but familiar voice chortled behind her. "Even if you can out run the horses," Marigold turned around, and saw an older man with a skaley almost greenish complextion pointing toward the path that the horse riders had gone down. He smiled wickedly at her, his big brown eyes wide with a strange semi-insanity look to them. Placing his hands together he looked at the still silent chocolate haired girl who fought a scowl that tugged at her facial features.

"Rumplestiltskin..." Marigold managed.

"How did you-"

"Find you?" He walked closer to her and started a small circle around her as he continued to talk. "It was quite simple actually, not as difficult as one might think," His tone became a bit more serious.

"Ok, look," Marigold started putting her hands up defensively. "If this is about that deal we made-"

"Oh it's definalty about that," Rumple assured with a assertive nod. "Ya see, I'm not very fond of breaking deals, Dearie," He stopped behind her and she gulped. "And when my deals are broken, there's a price. So it looks like you'll be paying two."

"Two?" Marigold asked eminently, not daring to turn her head.

"That's right, Dearie," to Marigold's displeasure, Rumple started to run her hair through his fingers, stopping when a small lock of blonde hair fell around her face. Marigold cringed when he noticed. He held it up between his index and pointer finger. "One to me, for breaking our deal," He flipped the blonde lock back and forth rhythmically. "And one for using magic."

"I only used magic to get out of your stupid deal!" Marigold snarled slapping Rumple's hand away and turning to face him, suddenly losing all fear.

Rumplestiltskin held a hand over his mocking 'O' shaped mouth as he tried not to grin. "We'll that's even worse! Everyone knows magic comes with a price!"

"Everything comes with a price with you," Marigold glared.

"Well I guess your right," Rumple said fixing his right sleeve cuff on his black, dark red, and dark green alligator skin suit.

"Then why don't I just combine the two prices I have to pay and just owe a big one!" Marigold complained sarcastically.

"Be careful what you wish for, Goldilocks," Rumplestiltskin chuckled almost maniacally and vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

~Story Brooke, 28 years later~

Brenda Locks ran for her life through a forest outside of a little town known as Story Brooke. She was a fugitive and she knew the mayor, Regina Mills, was out to get her. She always had been, but she couldn't remember why exactly. That reason had slipped her mind years ago. It's not like she wanted to run her whole life, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice at the moment.

"Brenda!" A voice shouted. "Brenda you can't keep running forever!" The young man shouting at her didn't sound demanding or threatening. She didn't care though, she had to keep running, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give him a subtle hint as to where she was.

"Yes I bloody can! And I bloody will, too!"

Her pursuer stopped a moment and smiled to himself, then continued to chase after Brenda. She wasn't from England, yet she used the word as if she were. Brenda ran a little faster, as did the young man chasing her. She gave a small and confident smile as she looked back and almost screamed when she looked ahead again. She skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into an older man who seemed to be taking a leisurely stroll through the forest.

"Running again Miss Locks?" He asked almost smiling. Brenda put on a defensive look, and tried to act relaxed.

"What does it matter to you, Gold?" She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter why it matters now does it?" He said walking a little closer, using his Kane for balance. Brenda narrowed her eyes for a moment, giving Mr. Gold a bit of a dirty look.

"But-"

"Brenda!" A voice called from not too far off. Brenda knew she had to get out of there, and her desperate need to do do could be clearly read all over her face. Mr. Gold smiled to himself.

"You might want to get going if you uh...plan on escaping," He said in a slightly apathetic tone. Brenda groaned, and ran off, leaving Mr. Gold to his "stroll".

A few moments later, and a young man with brown tousled hair and bright blue eyes emerged from between the mass of trees that circled the clearing.

"Ah, Sherriff," Mr. Gold greeted the man as he came into the clearing. "I suppose your looking for Miss Locks."

"Yeah...she seems to be getting worse at this whole "running away" thing..." The Sherriff said, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "You haven't happened to-"

"She went that way," Mr. Gold pointed toward the path that Brenda had just taken.

"Well, thanks," Sherriff Graham nodded and ran after Brenda.


End file.
